


You're the only one

by Rory



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, too much crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory/pseuds/Rory
Summary: Dorks in love. A confession is made, errors and hurt to follow, and need an apology.And apologies might have sweet endings.





	

Being best friend with the enemy insted of someone of your kind was strange indeed, but after centuries and millennia Aziraphale and Crowley stopped finding it weird.  
So they were out together that night, having dinner in a new, fancy little restaurant downtown.  
Three months had passed since the Apocalypse-that-wasn’t, and the world was still adjusting itself, angels and demons included.

  
“Heard any news, my dear?” Aziraphale asked, tasting the simple but exquisitely cooked plate the waiter had served him a few minutes before.  
“Nothing on my sssside either” hissed Crowley, sipping his Coca-Cola “I guess they have better things to do, or if we’re lucky, they forgot about us”  
“Don’t say that, Crowley”  
He gave Aziraphale an irritated look “Hey, I’m a demon, remember? The less the folks Down Below think about me, the better”  
He didn’t want a confrontation Crowley VS Ligor&Hastur 2.0, thank you very much.  
“I suppose you’re right” said Aziraphale, wiping his mouth after dinner.

  
_Those perfect lips…_

  
Crowley shook back into himself before starting drooling. He had to admit it. He wanted the angel.  
Not because of this particular body, he remember wanting him since the first centuries. It’s his souls he wanted now and had been wanting to posses probably since the dawn of times. Can someone feel lust for a soul?

  
At least, that’s what he kept tellin himself during the centuries. Lust. It was obviously lust. Couldn’t be anything else, he was still a demon after all. Even if…

  
Even if he wasn’t so sure about it anymore.  
He mentally shook his head. The near Apocalypse screwed everyone’s gears, his first.

  
He was about to leave, but then Aziraphale interrupted him, saying he’d give a go at the dessert. Of course. The ol’ good Aziraphale always had kind of sweet tooth.

  
When the waiter brought the dessert, Crowley marveled at what it could’ve been.  
It looked like a cup of icecream with chocolate, smarties and colourful sugar sparkles, and it came with a small package of some kind of milky cream you could put on top. The demon was puzzled about how his friend could even think of eating that thing.

  
_Yes, friend…_

  
Aziraphale decided he wanted to put on the milky cream and started to struggle with the envelope, without success.  
Crowle smirked at the failed attempts of the angel, and was about to offer his help because, hey, he can’t even get that bloody thing open, when a loud, splashing noise was heard in the whole restaurant.

  
“Oh, jinkies!” complained Aziraphale; the little envelope has exploded, generously covering the table and Aziraphale face.  
Crolwey gulped at the sight. That angel, his angel, with a sticky white fluid all over his face and lips… The whole thing wouldn’t look out of place inside a japanese erotic anime, and seen from the outside might’ve looked a bit ridiculous, but Crawley wasn’t of the same advice.

  
His left hand, placed strategically under the table, fisted on his thight, slightly pointed nails tearing apart the fabric and reaching for the flesh underneath, while his brain sent some curious impulses towards his lower abdomen.

  
For the outside instead, Crowley simply smirked ar the angel “Jinkies, seriously? Have you been watching Scooby Doo recently?”  
“It’s a good show, you know” retorted Aziraphale, cleaning his face with his towel and miracling the rest away when nobody was looking at them anymore.  
“You can’t be serious”  
“I’m afraid I am, my dear”  
“I mean, since when you, of all people, watch television?”  
Aziraphale shrugged “Only sometimes, when I don’t have any other new book to read”

  
At those words, Crowley simply laughed, while Aziraphale put on a little pout, not willing to let go not even when they were out of the restaurant, heading for Crowley’s Bentley.  
In the silence tha fell between them Crowley’s eyes were irrestibly attracte by the angel’s face “You’re cute even when you pout” he whispered.  
“What?” A puzzled look light up Aziraphale’s face.  
“I said, it’s rude to pout, especially towards a demon”  
“Ah” aknowledged Aziraphale, not giving away leads to what he actually might’ve heard.

  
The rest of the trip was spent in silence. It’s not that they weren’t used to silence in each other’s presence, but Crowley found that lack of words oppressing, that time.  
Soon, they arrived at Aziraphale’s place, all shiny and new after the fire.

  
Crowley too got out of the car while Aziraphale fumbled with the keys “I thought you didn’t want to come in?”  
“No, it’s just…” Crowley couldn’t withstand it anymore. Swiftly but gently, the demon cupped the angel’s face and placed his lips against his.  
They weren’t doing anything bad, right? Nobody in the past months, both from Up There or Down Below, has showed any signs of caring about what they’re currently doing with their existences, so why would they care now?

  
The kiss was gentle, usually unexpected for a demon, but Aziraphale remained frozen, as he was made of stone and not of flesh and bones.  
Suddenly then, he shook alive, pushing violently Crowley away from him. The demon stared a him, a mixture of confusion and disappointment shining in his eyes.  
“Azira…?” he tentatively called, but the angel simply shook his head and ran inside, closing the door after him.  
When he got inside his apartment, situated in the floor just over the bookshop, he was heavily panting, not sure if from the physical activity or… something else entirely?

  
Aziraphale peeked from the window, being careful not to be seen from the street. Crowley was still there, the confused look still on his face. The his head dropped, and he sprinted into his car and then into the night.  
Aziraphale’s legs gave in and he collpsed to the floor, hands reaching for his chest as a painful doubt reached his heart.  
The angel just supposed this was another of Crolwey’s plans to try and tempt him, and thet he would go after him for teasing.  
But after what he’s seen from the window, he was not so sure about it anymore.

 

  
  
Meanwhile, Crowley got at his apartment. Once inside, he made his sunglasses and shoes disappear, didn’t want to be bothered by having to take them off, and let himself fall face first onto his bed.

 

  
  
Crowley has been weird lately. Well, he always had been kind of weird, he was a demon after all, but since the Apocalypse-that-wasn’t, he has been especially weird.  
And there he stayed, thinking and re-thinking, sitting on the floor for about a couple of hours, since he felt his own house was too small.

  
He wandered aimlessly for a while, until he got into a park that seemed paceful enough. There, Aziraphale sat on a bench, elbows on his knees and face hidden into his hands.  
Hours passed, and the pink light of dawn started to peek over the trees, and the first cars started to move over the layer of nature, but the angel didn’t give signs of life.

  
Soon, an elderly woman (later Aziraphale confirmed that he hadn’t be able to pinpoin her age) limped near him. She sat on the bench too, throwing crubles of bread at the pigeons around.

  
“Bad night, dear boy?”  
“I’m sorry?” Aziraphale asked, lifting his head.  
“You look like you’ve had a horrible night, my dear. May I help you lift the burden you carry?”  
He sighed “Well, there’s this person, a friend of mine I have to say, might have developed feeling for me. Or so I think, because it might be just lust, but I’m not sure.”

  
The woman tossed more bread for the pigeons “Oh dear, and you don’t like him back?”  
Aziraphale shook his head. Venting his problems with a stranger seemed so easy… “It’s not that. I’m afrai our…families wouldn’t like it, at all. They’re always been enemies in their, uh, buisness.”  
“So you’re like Romeo and Juliet!”

  
Aziraphale let out a soft chuckle “Yeah, all this might get us dead in the end”  
The woman shrugged “My boy, that was only a play. This is real life, and you’ve got to follow your heart. Do you think Romeo and Juliet would’ve been more happy if they stayed alive but couldn’t see each other again? If you like this friend of yours, the tell them”  
The angel sighed “It’s not that easy. I might have ruined everything. This friend, well, kissed me yesterday. And I… I ran away”  
The woman patted him on the shoulder “Ah, those youngers”

  
“Milady, I’m much older than I look”  
“Then act like it. This person, this friend of yours. Do you like them?”  
Do I like him?  
Do I love Crowley?  
Aziraphale paused for a moment, then nodded slightly.

  
Now it was the woman’s turn to sigh “The go see them. If they love you, you’ll get forgiveness. But you’ll have to earn it, as well as their love, for the rest of your life”  
Aziraphale stared at her like she was telling him the secrets of the universe, the got up and miracled himself in front of Crowley’s place.  
The woman didn’t bat an eye at that weird guy suddenly disappearing, and got back at feeding pigeons.

  
Aziraphale knocked once “Crowley!” then proceeded to open the door. He couldn’t wait.  
“Crowley!” he shouted again, peeking into every room.  
At last, he found Crowley into his bedroom (one of the bedrooms).  
The demon was sit on the bed, feet naked, head against the headboard, sunglasses forgot somewhere, looking into the void.  
When a slightly agitated Aziraphale showed up at his bedroom door, he simply turned his head to look at him, the turned it back, golden irises without light.

  
Aziraphale felt his throat tighten. He was not mistaken, the demon’s eye were undoubtly red. Was he sick? If he had conjunctivitis, he could’ve meke it disappear in a moment-

  
_Oh._

  
The truth struck him like a lighting bolt (It had happened before, it was painful, even for a supernatural being).

  
Crowley has been _crying_.  
Crowley, a demon.

  
Tears started to form into Aziraphale eyes as le launched himself onto the bed.  
Crowley had barely the time to turn his head and hissing a “What?” before the weight of the angel hit him.  
“Aziraphale, what the fuck-“

  
“I’m sorry Crowley! I love you too!” he shouted, kissing him on the lips, the burying his face onto the demon's chest “I’m sorry” he mumbled again.  
They stayed like that for a while, Aziraphale crying over Crowley’s chest, while the latter was to surprised to reply.

  
After a while, Crowley came back to his senses “There, there” he patted the angel’s shoulders, effectively hugging him.  
Aziraphale’s head got up, tears still running down his cheeks “So I’m forgiven, my dear?”  
“Mmmm, maybe” said Crowley, his trademard smirk back onto his face. Aziraphale sighed, relieved. His normal Crowley was back. He kissed the demon, a soft, delicate kiss.  
“Always trying to get a quid-pro-quo, you demons” he said, head then back onto Crowley’s chest.  
“Apparently yes”

  
Then, silence fell, this time a confortable one, those kind when you just listen to your significant other’s breath and relax.  
Only, after a while, Aziraphale’s knee, that got between the demon’s tights, started to cause some problem for the demon, a sensitive area being stimulated by pressure and giving interesting responses.

  
Aziraphale could not ignore the hardness forming against his leg.   
Cheeks flushed red, he looked into Crowley’s eyes “I want it”  
“Yes I know- wait what?” Crowley seemed confused.  
“I said, I want it” he moved his leg to brush against Crowley’s erection “I want you”  
Crowley’s smirk deepened “Let’s see what we can do”

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2:51 AM here and I'm too tired to read this again. Maybe smut to follow, if I get enough feedback.  
> First fic about these two, I hope to get them right since I never read them in english except for other fics.


End file.
